leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
内测第 6 周
英雄联盟第 6 周 英雄 * Corrected tooltip errors for buff. * Stats: ** Attack range reduced to 400 from 480. ** Base health increased to 500 from 480. * : Tooltip now show the proper ability power bonus. * : Damage per bounce increased to 100 from 85. * : Damage increased to 170/250/330 from 150/230/330. * : ** Cooldown changed to 20 seconds at all ranks from 30/25/22/18/14. ** Can no longer break "net" effects such as . * Corrected tooltip errors for . * : ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Heal amount increased to 50/75/100/125/150 from 50/70/90/110/130. ** Now has an ability power ratio. * has been renamed to . * : Ability power ration reduced to 0.5 from 1.0. * : Heal amount increased to 250/400/550 from 250/350/450. * Corrected tooltip errors for . * : Added a new particle effect. * : Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * : ** Movement speed reduction increased to 40% per second from 23%. ** Attack speed reduction reduced to 15% per second from 23%. 物品 * : Gold cost increased to 1850 from 1550. * : Attack damage reduced to 30 from 40. * : ** Combine cost reduced to 350 from 600. ** Total item cost increased to 3975 from 3775. * : Gold cost increased to 415 from 350. * : ** Combine cost increased to 600 from 200. ** Attack damage reduced to 18 from 20. ** Chance on-hit to slow the target increased to 25% from 18%. ** Slow amount increased to 40% from 25%. ** Armor reduction duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. * is once again named . * : Gold cost increased to 975 from 825. * : Damage return increased to 20 from 18. * : ** Combine cost reduced to 200 from 600. ** Attack damage reduced to 50 from 65. Summoner Spells & Masteries * : ** Cast range increased to 1100 from 800. ** Sight radius reduced to 1650 from 1800. * : Movement speed bonus reduced to 15% from 20%. * : ** Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 75. ** Damage is now reduced by the target's magic resistance. * : Cooldown reduced to 6 minutes from 7. * : Movement speed bonus on reduced to 10% from 15%. General * Archer minion health increased to 280 from 260. * Melee minion health increased to 445 from 425. * All champions now get an additional 20 health per level. * Turret stats will not scale as the game progresses. * Attack move now functions correctly. * Improved path-finding when chasing units. * Added shortcut in the start menu for submitting logs. * Improved chasing around corners. * Resolved an issue where right clicking an enemy in Fog of War had not effect. * skill now has a new particle that matches its duration. * Minions no longer give half gold and experience when you have lost an inhibitor. HUD Changes * Fixed bugs with cooldown timers not matching the UI, which could put you in bad states sometimes where it looked like you could cast a spell that had not yet cooled down. * Fixed the issues with items that reduced cooldown not being reflected in the HUD. * The Esc key now closes the chat box, and erases any text in it. * Fixed an issue with in-game health bars disappearing when you hovered over a player in the HUD. * Tooltip positions improved. * Fixed an error with announcement messages appearing overlapped on the screen. * Announcements now have icons for towers and minions. * Disconnect messages have improved aesthetically. * Shop should no longer overlap with the camera lock/unlock button, causing people to press it accidentally. * Maximum camera distance increased by 6.5% Category:补丁说明 en:Alpha Week 6